<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Unacceptable, try again." by KittsFics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845840">"Unacceptable, try again."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics'>KittsFics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober20 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, and a dog, so literally?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you drag me out into the middle of nowhere for weeks on end Amatus, we agreed I would get one request, no questions or complaints."</p><p>"Yeah, but I thought it'd be…" he trails off, feeling himself blushing. </p><p>"I know you did, but I thrive on disappointing others."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober20 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Unacceptable, try again."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt fill for Fictober19<br/>List of prompts here: <a href="https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/prompts20"> x </a><br/><a href="https://kittsfics.tumblr.com/post/631179450159185920/my-quizzy-mahanon-as-a-reference-for-the-ficlet"> Ref pic of Mahanon here </a><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Unacceptable, try again."</p><p>"Dorian, we've been at this for nearly an hour." </p><p>"And yet."</p><p>Mahanon flops backwards onto the grass, covering his eyes with his elbow, careful not to hit himself with his staff. Fireballs had never come easily to him, always cautious about large quantities of fire in the woods. Lightning and ice didn't have that same childhood block, and Dorian was not impressed, despite favouring lightning himself.</p><p>"If you drag me out into the middle of nowhere for weeks on end Amatus, we agreed I would get one request, no questions or complaints."</p><p>"Yeah, but I thought it'd be…" he trails off, feeling himself blushing. </p><p>"I know you did, but I thrive on disappointing others." </p><p>"Vhenan please." </p><p>His laughter is closer this time and he prods Mahanon with the toe of his boot before carefully dropping down next to him, making sure the wet grass is touching as little of his clothes as possible. </p><p>There's a snuffling on his other side and Da'mi flops down on his other side, head resting on Mahanon's chest with a soft woof, tail wagging half heartedly. "Hey you, you turn up now the hard work's done." </p><p>"Who says we're done here?"</p><p>"Me. Someone mistakenly put me nominally in charge and you're all paying for it." Mahanon buries his hands in Da'mi's thick fur and closes his eyes. Fingers tentatively find their way into his own hair and he absently starts humming a lazy tune. </p><p>There's a call from Varric at the campsite down the hill a few moments later, and Da'mi bounces to his feet, snatching Mahanon's staff and running off. </p><p>"Maybe he can learn to throw fire around." Dorian muses, fingers trailing down to tug lazily on the edges of Mahanon's armour.</p><p>"Seems more likely at this point." He catches Dorian's hand and presses a kiss to his knuckles before rolling to his feet and tugging Dorian with him. "Come on, lets see what delight Bull and Varric have managed for breakfast."</p><p>"You know what, why don't we just stay here in the wet grass and mist and possibly starve, it may be the safer route."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come chat to me on my tumblr (also <a href="https://kittsfics.tumblr.com/"> kittsfics </a>)!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>